wartune_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilds
A guild is a player organization created by an individual. They provide numerous benefits, both social and for battle. Creation Players may create a guild once they reach level 13 and are not already a member of another guild. To create a guild, click the "Guild" icon on the bottom toolbar. This will pull up the Guild Panel (guildless). Click the "Create Guild" button located at the top center of the panel. The next menu will prompt you to enter your new guild's name (Length: 4-10 Characters). The cost to create a new guild is 200,000 gold. Guilds cannot have the same name as another guild that already exists on that server. If you leave a guild, you cannot join another guild for 24 hours. Members Joining *Players must be level 13 to join and be invited to a guild. Upon leveling, a tutorial will appear instructing the player on how to apply to one or more guilds. *Players may apply to as many guilds as they wish regardless of the guild's population provided you are currently not in one. The officers and higher ranks will then decide to accept/reject the requests from the'Levy' button on the Members tab. *Players must wait 24 hours after they leave a guild to join another guild or create a new one. Players may immediately join another or create a new guild if they are kicked from a guild by a guild officer, assistant guildmaster, or guildmaster. You can prevent this by buying a "Covenant Emancipation" Scroll (395 balens). *Leaving a guild will cause you to lose all contribution points and temporarily lose the purchased guild skills. When the player joins another guild, they will get the guild skills bonuses back within the limits of the new guild's skill tower. Recruiting *Any guild leader may send invites to guildless heroes by clicking the hero's name, then clicking "Guild Invitations" in the pop-up menu. If the player is already in a guild, this icon will not appear. Players do not need to be online to be sent a guild invitation. *The Guildmaster may use a Recruit Link feature located in the Members tab on the Guild panel. This posts a link in World chat and may include a small message about the guild. The Recruit Link may be used 5 times per day resetting daily at server reset. Guild Capacity Guild capacity is determined by guild level. Upgrading Guild Wealth Guild wealth is the currency used by the Guild Master to upgrade various parts of the guild. Guild wealth can also be used on various buffs during the guild battles or for the divine altar (freeze the invaders buff and the repair of the Divine Altar.) Only the Guild Master can spend guild wealth. Contribution Anyone in the guild, regardless of member level, can Contribute to their guild. Contribute to your guild by pressing the "Contribution" icon on the Guild tab. Contribution points can also be earned in a number of ways: *Contributing gold. 1000 gold = 1 contribution. *Contributing balens. 5 balens = 1 contribution. *Collecting mysterious resources during a guild tree summon event. *Daily quests. Currently, raiding another hero's city, entering the battlegrounds, participating in five 3 vs 3 arena battles, and by Shadow Crystal quests. *Defeating Invaders in the guild chamber You must meet the minimum levels shown to receive Guild Contribution. While you can contribute 900 gold to your guild and it will count towards the total guild wealth, you will not receive any guild currency awarded to you. The player's Contribution is stored as currency to spend on guild skills, on items at the guild shop, and at the altar to spin the guild's blessing wheel. If the player leaves or is kicked from the guild, all unspent contribution will be instantly lost. Using Guild Wealth Guild wealth can be used for: *Upgrading guild level *Upgrading guild territories (shop, skill tower (and skills), vault, altar) *Summoning Divine Altar (and using skills in Divine Altar) *Using skills in Guild Battle Only the Guild Master can use wealth for upgrading the guild level, upgrading guild territories, summoning Divine Altar, or buying skill bonuses in the Guild Tower. Member Fees Each week, 500 wealth per guild level is charged as "upkeep." It is deducted directly from guild wealth and not from member contributions. This is to ensure that guilds are active and functioning. If there is not enough guild wealth on the deduction date, the following week's charge is doubled. If the second week's payment is missed, the guild is disbanded. Guild Hierarchy In ascending order of importance; *Guild Member. All members start at this level. *Guild Officer *Assistant Guild Master *Guild Master Each rank has privileges/responsibilities: *All guild members may contribute to the guild's wealth, learn guild skills, participate in Guild Battles, access all guild territories, and speed-up guild cooldowns (by paying Balens.) *Guild Officers have the same privileges as Members. They can also invite and remove members. *Assistant Guild Masters have the same privileges as Guild Officers. They can also promote/demote/remove Guild Officers, use skills in Divine Altar and Guild Battle, add/remove members to Guild Battles, change the guild announcement, and research guild skills (in the skill tower.) *Guild Masters have the same privileges as Assistant Guild Masters. They can also promote/demote/remove Assistant Guild Masters, summon the Divine Altar, summon the Guild Tree of Ancients (located in the Guild Chamber), modify the guild announcement, use Recruit Links in World Chat, Transfer Ownership of the guild to another member, Change Guild's Name (at a cost of 1,000 Balens deducted from the Guild Master's Balens,) and send a message to all guild members via system mail (at a charge of 175 Balens deducted from the Guild Master's Balens.) You are given the option to use Bound Balens first if you have enough. You may not mix Bound Balens and true Balens together for payments. *The ability to remove/kick people from guild is only possible with someone whose rank is lower than yours. *A Guild Master may be impeached and replaced if they are offline for 10 days. See the link for details. Note: When you are kicked, you can immediately join another guild. If you leave a guild on your own, you have a 24h cooldown before you can join or create another guild. The ban can be removed with "Covenant Emancipation" from the Shop for 395 Balens. Territories The Guild Chamber Guild Battle Divine Altar